Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase/Daydream Interactive
Day 1 (April 13) :Hey there, Eve here. Welcome to ''Daydream Interactive's Fantenod 8th anniversary showcase presentation! First of all, I would like to mention this showcase presentation will be full of surprises. I will try my best to put as many things as possible into it, meaning I will probably showcase things that you won't see being made in at least a few months. You might expect a lot of Motor Chickz games too, which no one will hopefully mind.'' :Anyway, let's start! Speaking of which... the first game is exactly a '''Motor Chickz' game. It's not a sequel, though (you'll see that later in the showcase presentation), it is instead a spin-off. Well... not really. I guess it counts as a sequel, since it retains pretty much everything from the original (gameplay, modes, plus a brand new storyline), however, this time, being made for the Nintendo 3DS. Not only that, but it'll also feature a few new racers, and overall 10 new tracks. The title is... Motor Chickz 3DS. Excuse me for the lack of originality, you'll be seeing better game titles in the next few days of the Showcase presentation...'' :Next up is '''Dreamscape'! This is indeed one of those many games I teased at the end of the Carnival Showcase, which I became really interested in. It is, in my opinion, one of the best things I've ever done. It takes great inspiration from the WarioWare and Rhythm Heaven series, which, as you might already know, I'm a big fan of. Here's some major info on it. Enjoy!'' ::''Dreamscape is about a young little boy and his brain. Inside his mind, ideas, thoughts, dreams and nightmares float everywhere. The player controls Josie, a sweet-looking, yet ill little child whose job is to get rid of every single mean thought. Josie's origin is unknown, though it is said she was created by the boy's mind itself to defend it from mean thoughts.'' ::Dreamscape funtions in a similar way to the WarioWare and Rhythm Heaven series; it features many different minigames, each with a unique gameplay. From navigating a floating boat across a river of blood, to aiming and shooting at targets, to hack and slash action against viruses. ::Created as a way to defend the human brain from viruses and mean thoughts, '''Josie' was born to make sure great ideas and accomplishments are the only thing the little boy dreams about. She may look nice, kind, sweet and peaceful, though Josie will do her best to always achieve her duty, even if that means going to extremes. Josie is a loner, being the only racional being inside the boy's mind, so she is not used to any kind of company at all, and so, she pretty much considers everything an enemie, even the poor boy's blood cells, sometimes causing severe damage to his brain, with no intentions to do so.'' :Catch up with us tomorrow for more game and fanfiction title announcements! Day 2 (April 14) :Alright, we're back! And now Day 2 will start. First up is... '''Behind the Bush'! One of the many games that were unveiled at the Carnival showcase. '' ::The game is about Bush, originally a Buneary recolour, though now a simple, plain wild Buneary who does not want to be catched. And, instead, wants to go on a quest around Sinnoh all by herself, in the world of Pokémon, without a trainer being the one carrying her all around. ::With the help of her friend, Flower, a Kirlia, she will travel through Sinnoh, though she needs the player‘s help. Instead of playing as Bush herself, the player can control pretty much everything around her, using the Wii U's GamePad. The player can use wind to throw grass against raging wild Pokémon and trainers. The player can also control neutral wild Pokémon and make them attack trainers and wild Pokémon alike. ::Flower will also dance around Bush and attack anything that gets too close to the two of them, though she is really easy to take down as well. The gameplay is very puzzle and tower-defense like, as the player has to control Bush throughout entire routes, villages and cities, and if Bush takes a certain amount of damage, she will faint and be catched by a trainer, and/or attacked by a hord of wild Pokémon. The player can buy power-ups and improve their skills. ::Many options for the game are avaliable, and, at the end of their journey, the player can watch Bush and Flower grow into a powerful duo of a Lopunny and Gardevoir, and watch them as they run free into the wild. :Alright, now let's talk about '''Kill 'Em Daddy' for a second. Unlike from what people have speculated from the very few things I have teased, it will not be about some random 14-years-old boy and his dad killing people for whatever reason. Below follows some major info on it.'' ::''Kill 'Em Daddy will indeed be my first fanfiction on the wiki, which will hopefully be well-recieved despite the somewhat reception its had so far. It is full of horror and gore, as you could probably already tell by its title.'' ::The plot follows the events of a young unnamed suicidal boy's life. He lives in a small town and is secretly bisexual, though he is afraid to come out to anyone, but his friends online. He goes to a extremely catholic and homophobic school, and gets teased by fellow male students on a daily basis because he only hangs out with girls. ::Though he ignores the jealous bastards most of the time, he aches of anger and hatred inside. He is very shy, and is terrified of speaking in front of the smallest of small crowds. ::There is a lot behind the boy's backstory, though; his parents were never married, his mom used to be a victim of domestic violence, the two moved out of his dad's and went living to his grandparents' house. His aunt had to sell her house in order to sustain the 4, and moved in with them as well. The boy's dad as gone missing from his life since then. ::However, one day, he awakes into a brand new reality. He is back at his daddy's place. There is a problem, however; everything is destroyed... minus his school bullies. Daddy shows up, and he's ready for the bloodbath. ::Constantly switching between reality and what the boy calls "Daddy's Home," '''Kill 'Em Daddy' has a huge Alice: Madness Returns vibe in it, mixed with Hatred. Though somewhat gruesome, it holds a very meaningful storyline.'' ::The end, on the other hand, is something you probably won't ever expect. :That is all for today. Join us tomorrow for a bunch of Joke games and and info on the Battlefield Of The Great DLC characters, stages, bosses and assist characters! Day 3 (April 15) :Hey, we're back for Day 3! Up is a bunch of Joke games, which I wanna get done with all at once. Enjoy! ::''The Hairy Adventures of Willy Dickson is something I've been working on for some time now. I think almost everyone has already heard about it by now, though if you haven't then you're clearly not aware of all the Willy jokes. There's not much I can say about the game, because everything about it that I could possibly say has already been said. I will resume work on Worlds, Enemies and Bosses soon, though. The game is not top priority, though, and neither are any of the other joke games.'' ::''Fernando the Ferrari Driver is a relatively new joke game I started working on not much time ago. It is a collaboration between me and , and it is about the story of a high speed racing car driver named Fernando and the rest of his family, friends and enemies. The game features 5 different cups, each with 4 courses. It also features many different modes, though mostly focusing on high speed racing. Some characters follow below.'' :::Fernando the Ferrari Driver: A rich pimp. :::Hellen the Honda Driver: A soccer mom with blonde, pixie haircut. Fernando's wife. :::Juan the Jaguar Driver: Fernando and Hellen's son. :::Willy the Wagon Driver: Willy Dickson returns from The Hairy Adventures of Willy Dickson. However, this time, as the main antagonist. :::Michelle the Mercedes Driver: A sexy bitch who flirts with Fernando quite often, which leaves Hellen jealous, though she only seeks richness and has no real feelings for him. :::Ted the Truck Driver: Michelle’s gross ex-boyfriend who seeks revenge on her for leaving him and breaking his heart. :::Billiam the Bus Driver: Willy’s brother, Billiam Buttbum, also originating from The Hairy Adventures of Willy Dickson, who makes a short cameo as he accidently drives off a cliff and dies. At his funeral, he somehow comes back from the death, but dies again over an heart attack as soon as he realizes he's at his own funeral. More TBA. Day 4 (April 16) :Hi there, welcome back to '''Daydream Interactives showcase presentation! Today we will mostly only talk about games that were previously announced at the Carnival showcase, as well as some brand new game titles. ::''Radioactive Shampoo is about an insane hairdresser called Daphne DiBette, a 23-years-old transgender male with a passion for fashion. After 45 long hours of experiencing, Daphne managed to create a radioactive shampoo; an incredible hair shampoo which can literally give life to one's hair. Daphne decides to use it to fight evil, rather than starting a trend which could easily fall into the wrong hands. So, Daphne asked his 5 nephews for help. He chose the best hair colours for each one of them; and stylized their superheroes outfits with care. Together, Strong Arm, Twister, Bubblegum, Light and Dry Sand unite to form The SW5G team. Their goal? To take down every single spawn of evil and bad fashion.'' ::''Pixel•Puzzle stars Glitch Man, a man who has the ability to literally glitch through walls and such, Code Woman, a woman who has the ability to transform into numbers and easily hack technologily around her, and Iqx, a man who has been injected with lizard DNA and has several parts of his body replaced with robot engines.'' Glitch_man_pixelpuzzle_main_art.png|Glitch Man. Iqx_pp_main_art_1.png|Iqx. ::''Fairy Garden is a game I’ve been working relatively for a long time now. The game takes place in the Fairy Planet, where the Fairy species’ main hero, Paija, has been killed by Fishy Fang, the leader of the Fish species and king of the Fish Ocean. Upon their main hero being killed, the Fairy species exit the planet and leave, though some decide to stay. Between those who decide to stay, there’s Pinky. A pink ill-mannered puffball who always wanted to be Fairy Planet’s hero and guardian. After hearing the news about Paija's death, Pinky and his friends Sprinkles and Squishy are quick to run to the princess of the Fairy Planet, Pixie Princess, and tell her that they want to be the planet’s new heroes. The princess ultimately refuses and bans them from her castle, resulting in much sadness from the trio. With no other option, Pinky and friends decide that the only way to become the planet’s new heroes is by defeating Fishy Fang and reviving Paija on their own. The only way to revive Paija is by collecting 12 flowers of life, which are spread around all kinds of planets.'' Pinky ff main art.png|Pinky. Sprinkles ff main art.png|Sprinkles. Fishy Fang ff main art.png|Fishy Fang. Squishy ff main art.png|Squishy. Pixie Princess ff main art.png|Pixie Princess. Paija ff main art.png|Paija. ::There's not much I can say about '''Pom Gets Wi-Fi 3DS' at the moment, though I'm currently trying to come up with unique features for it at the moment. I will resume work on it ASAP.'' Unlikely Paradise ::''Unlikely Paradise is about a 15-years-old teenager named Eve, who finds herself being murdered by a bunch of street punks. After dying, Eve is teleported into a mid-state between Earth and Heaven; in which she meets Adalia, a 17-years-old overweight teenager who died from a heart attack. The two, who have recently died, set off in a quest to find out where they are. Once they finally find their way to Heaven, they are sent back to Earth. However, 1000 years after their deaths. Everything is destroyed, and it is up to the two to rebuild the entire world, and begin the revolution against the chaos that rules planet Earth.'' Hollow Planet ::''Hollow Planet is about an unnamed alien looking for a planet to live. The player can control a spaceship through space, land and check out planets, build houses wherever they want, etc. In online mode, the player can play along with many other aliens and build a big society, as well as battle and war with fellow societies.'' :Now, for a few very recent games which I started development on very shortly before the showcase, and therefore don't have much info I can reveal about them at the moment. Celestial Jungle ::''Celestial Jungle is about a little girl named Isabella who was on a plane with her mother in the middle of a jungle. They were originally going on vacation to a resort in the jungle, though the plane crashes and the pilot and Isabella's mother die. Isabella, however, manages to survive and is rescued by a gang of monkeys. Once she wakes up, she finds herself to be able to speak to animals; she is now able to talk and understand what the monkeys, as well as other animals say. Isabelle learns about the plane crash, and breaks down into tears. The monkeys tell her about the Jungle Gods; mystical creatures that live deep within the rainy forest. Isabelle sets off on a journey to find the so-called gods of the jungle in hope they can send her home.'' Mrs. Know It All ::''Mrs. Know It All is the sequel to the critically acclaimed Mr. Know It All. Though, this time, starring Lindsey Miller, Tyler's sidekick and best friend from the first game. One of the suspects from the original, and also Lindsey's best friend, Ellie Mitchell, is murdered and it is up to the player to find the murdered within one week. The gameplay is very similar to the original, though the player can now also attack people and violently confront them, which can cause major harm at times, or help them escape from being killed by one of the suspects. Tyler returns, however this time reprising Lindsey's role, while Lindsey takes the lead and becomes the protagonist of the second game in the Mr. Know It All series.'' Sport Chickz ::''Sport Chickz is a spin-off of the original Motor Chickz series. Instead of racing around and doing stunts in motorcycles, the player instead controls many of the Motor Chicks while practicing different kinds of sports, such as Football, Soccer, Tennis, Volley, Basketball, Athletics, between many others. Highly inspired by Mario Sports Mix, the game also features quite a few unique features, which I'm still working on at the moment. Motor Chickz: Candy Carousel ::''Motor Chickz: Candy Carousel is, like Sport Chickz, a spin-off of the original Motor Chickz series. Candy Carousel is, however, a 2D platformer. The player controls Anna Biscuit, the main protagonist of the Motor Chickz series, as she decides to visit the local funfair. The funfair closes at night, and Anna gets lost inside it. On her way top the exit, very strange things begin to happen; each funfair attraction begins to become bigger and bigger. Each level, which consists of 3 semi-levels, is based on a single attraction, and the enemies are based on smaller versions of said attraction. The final boss in the attraction itself, though now turned into a colossal monster. The gameplay still features some references to the original, though; such as levels with a gameplay very similar to Excitebike, in which Anna must drive her motorcycle at extremely high speed in order to avoid destruction.'' Day 5 (April 17) Category:Fantendo 8th Anniversary Showcase Category:Subpages Category:Daydream Interactive